User blog:DarlynMaePaguio/Chapter Six
Premise When Darlene still suffered from issues, she has no choice but Hiro to agree to help Riley take the demand; The kids take Riley’s boyfriend Jordan to her summer prom. Plot Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun is about to unleash his latest mission when the plans are spoiled when they are told by by Imelda Rivera. Her grandson has just invited by Riley, next day before her Summer Prom, and they manages into finding the another way. And who would be a more suitable choice for this task than because of Shank? In the meantime, Miguel, Jones Hiro and Riley are hanging out, when suddenly Darlene comes in and starts acting strangely. Riley notices and tries to get Darlene to stop but he is too strong. The next day, with the kids gathering in front of the house. All of them are visibly injured except Wreck-It-Ralph. Darlene protests she never remembered attacking them in her thoughts, and as the kids complained about how issue is a problem, Ralph argues that it hasn't affected him so it's not his problem. At night time, with Ralph asleep and Darlene entering the room, causing troubles. Meanwhile, right after, Shank calls them up and presents her list of demands - including the request to take Vanellope Von Schweetz to her Prom with Riley’s boyfriend, Jordan. Hiro sees no other choice but to agree, much to Jones’ objection and shock. Following this, he calls up the others, briefing them on the situation and tasking them through Kitten. Although he sends Miguel to aid them, he decides to attend the Prom as well to ensuring Jordan befriended with them. When they meet in summer school, but Jones accidentally scared Jordan away by spraying flaming gas oil for hot sauces. Having no choice Jones decides to find a girl he likes. That night, Vanellope, Shank, Naomy and Riley helped Hiro and Miguel sneaks out of their homelands to join a prom with pets (Miguel’s dog Dante and Hiro’s cat, Mochi). They arrive at the ship where the Prom is being celebrated. Vanellope is quick in claiming Jones as her partner, and Jones goes along with little joy and gritted teeth, while Riley progressively upset about Jordan not coming. When Miguel receives the news that Shank’s friends have found out that Calhoun, he tried to warned Kitten, who then realized about Darlene. They are interrupted by Jordan, who has caught wind of Riley; the two reconcile, but Hiro couldn't care less; and after being nominated as King and Queen of the Prom, Riley and Jordan share their first romantic dance together. As Jones start to have fun, he meets Kai Smith who claimed that he Master Builder. He was complained by Teen Titans, a group of teenager also claiming to be a superheros. The leader, Robin needs to recover a time machine that a girl wearing a armor and companied by alien woman has stolen. Jones tries to demonstrate the fireworks, but it falls apart, throwing the prom into chaos. A group of crossovered villain called League of Discord Trauma appears and asks the assassin to team up them. When Jones refuses, two of the members, Syndrome and Sir Finnick furiously tells the kids’ parents the fate of the "legendary heroes, Nicktoons Unite," which surprises Jones, Miguel, Hiro, Riley and Vanellope. They magically and technically trapped everyone’s, including Robert Callaghan and Ernesto De La Cruz into crystal that made of bubblegum and ice cube, but Jones and the kids are saved by Darlene alongside her ninja friends Master Builders, but the leader HIM tells them that they has three week in end of April month to reach May 10 to join them, otherwise the spell and effects will become permanent. As the gangs leaves while the Mighty Beauty Queen, with the help of a Cironielian Chrysalis Eater, watched as Darlene took them to safety. Category:Blog posts